


Terminology

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle, terms of endearments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing quite fits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV for the prompts: _Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Cam/Hunter, [any]_. 
> 
> I'm sorry. (No, I'm not sorry.)

* * *

 

"How 'bout babe?" Hunter asked.

Cam scrunched his face in disgust.

"No? Okay...honey?"

Cam threw him a look that clearly said, _if babe is out of the question, honey is so far off the scale of term of endearments I'm okay with, it's on an entirely different planet._

"Fine, then I'm guessing sweetie, sweet-heart, boo-boo, baby, cutie-pie, darling, snuggle-bunny, cuddly-wuddly, lover-boy, snookums, stud-muffin, and winky-dink are all out of the question."

Cam just gave his lover a blank stare. "If you call me any of those names or any variations of those names, I'm going to kick your ass."

Hunter smirked. "We wouldn't want that to happen; it's such a fine ass."

"You mean an obnoxious ass."

"No, I mean it's the ass you love very much."

Cam couldn't actually argue this point. "Can we please just go to bed? I have no idea why you suddenly need a pet name for me."

Hunter reached to turn off the bedside lamp on his side. "I don't need a pet name for you, just noticed we don't have any for each other."

Cam could guess why Hunter was obsessing over this particular thing tonight. They had all gone to dinner together that evening, to celebrate Blake's and Tori's first wedding anniversary. All throughout, Blake had referred to Tori as baby, which was shocking for Cam on so many levels. He shouldn't have been too shocked and awed though; they were a married couple now, but Cam always had it in the back of his mind that if any guy called Tori baby, she'd have punched them in the face so hard they'd need surgery to rearrange their face back to a normal configuration.

It wasn't that Cam hadn't ever _wanted_ to call Hunter some kind of cutsy, couple-y name - like having a term of endearment would somehow _legitimatize_ them as a couple - but he really couldn't imagine calling Hunter baby, or something utterly atrocious like snookums or whatever else Hunter had thrown out as a suggestion. And he really couldn't imagine Hunter having a pet name for him.

Hunter would sometimes use Cam's full name when they were being intimate with each other, and the way Hunter said it, all breathy and low, voice cracking with desire sounded enough of an endearment to Cam. Everyone in his life called him Cam, three little syllables, that when Hunter used Cameron, it sent a shiver through Cam's body. Because when Hunter said Cameron, what he usually meant was: _I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me._

Hunter only used _Cameron_ on special occasions, was his point, which got a far better reaction out of Cam than any old generic pet name could ever do.

So yes, he'd take Cameron over any cutsy, couple-y name any day. Not like he could tell Hunter that though - at least not in so many words. He wouldn't even know where to begin with his explanation. He wasn't a virgin now, not by a long-shot, but saying, _I want Cameron to be your term of endearment for me because no one uses it except you, and you only use it when you want me to take you from behind, pounding into you with reckless abandon, my hands on your butt and my whole body molded to yours._

Firstly, he didn't think he could get through saying all of that out loud without an embarrassing blush spreading over his pale face. Secondly, it'd just inflate Hunter's already big ego where their love-making was concerned. Hunter could very well see that Cam was satisfied in that department.

"Do you want me to call you by a pet name?" Cam asked, fearing what the answer would be.

Hunter turned on his side, an arm slung protectively around Cam's waist. "God, no. I can't imagine you calling me sweetie."

"Well, I don't need a pet name either. Besides...I kind of like it when you call me Cameron whenever you know..." Cam was glad the room was completely dark now because he definitely could feel himself blushing.

"'Whenever I what?' Please do complete that train of thought."

"Ugh, you're impossible. Go to sleep."

Hunter leaned into him, chuckling while biting at his neck lightly. "You could call me _big boy_ whenever you know..." Hunter threw his words back at him.

Cam couldn't control his laughter. "Hahaha, _big boy_? Is that a reference to anything?"

Hunter bit him just this side of painful, with strong teeth grazing at his skin in retaliation, and Cam hissed underneath him.

"That was for that question." Hunter said, his tongue going to the bite and soothing it.  

Cam smiled. Hunter was very well-endowed, but, again, it wouldn't do to let him know that. Seriously. There was a healthy dose of self-confidence and then there was Hunter.

Cam didn't need the light on to know Hunter was leering at him. He might not have said the words explicitly, but it looked like Hunter understood him regardless. And when Cam had this, he didn't need any terms of endearments.

"Seriously, go to sleep. We both have to teach tomorrow, and if I'm cranky because you kept me up all night..."

"Okay, _Cameron_."

Oh, the man was asking for it. Cam's hand cupped Hunter's wayward chin, and brought Hunter's lips to his own, flipping them over so that now Hunter was beneath him. Hunter slept in the nude, and Cam could feel the half-hard dick poking him now near his lower abdomen. Hunter moaned under him, his hands sneaking inside Cam's boxers to cup his buttocks. They moved together, rubbing against each other shamelessly. Hunter took off his boxers, not breaking his kissing or his enthusiastic exploration of Cam's backside.

Cam would break the kissing only long enough to get the lube from the bedside drawer. He'd prepare Hunter with two fingers, swinging Hunter's strong leg over his shoulder for a better angle. There in the dark, he'd fuck him, not going slow at all, and Hunter would be breathless and boneless on the bed, and he'd moan  _Cameron_ like it was both his salvation and damnation; like Cam's name falling from his lips was the only thing he needed.


End file.
